


Kouga Comes Back

by InuyashaHigurashi01



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Love, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuyashaHigurashi01/pseuds/InuyashaHigurashi01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga comes back after three years.What does he find when he gets there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kouga Comes Back

Kouga Comes Back

It had been three years since the young wolf demon had set foot on these lands. I wonder what Kagome has been up to. He thought. It had been a long hard time for him, those past three years. He had worked hard to rebuild his clan and strengthen other clans. He was nearing the village. He had some how taken a different route and ended up in a clearing. It looked very romantic. There were cherry blossoms everywhere, and there was a waterfall right behind him. There were bushes hiding him from view but he could see everything. This looks like something Kagome would like. He thought.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

What the! That sounds like Kagome! He thought. Just then he heard something else. A giggle and a deep laugh. What's going on. He wondered. He decided to just sit back and watch.

"I cant believe you actually did this for me". She said as she clung to his arm in the cutest way.

He chuckled. "I'd do anything for you Kagome". He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. In response she leaned up and kissed his nose.

"You know, we haven't had time together like this since the kids were born". Kagome said as Inuyasha took off his fire rat and spread it on the grass. He leaned next to her and draped his arm across her shoulders. In response she snuggled into him.

"Why do think I had Sango look after the little monsters" he joked.

"Hey you're the one that made them. And you didn't even have to through the pregnancy".

"True, true". He said.

What the hell! Pregnancy, kids, time alone what the hell! But he knew he couldn't fool himself any more. Kagome's heart belonged to the mutt. At least she happy. He thought. As he watched Inuyasha pick up Kagome and twirl her he realized he wasn't jealous at all. In fact he was actually very happy for Kagome. Maybe his love for her wasn't really love. Maybe he for her more as a little sister. On that note he created his tornado and left.

"Did you here something"? Said Kagome.

Inuyasha perked up his ears to listen. After a few minutes he relaxed again. "I didn't hear a thing kags. Maybe it was a rabbit".

Quickly untensing at her husbands ok she leaned into him.

"We should start heading back". He said. "I don't want to leave Sango and Miroku with all of the monsters at naptime".

"Yeah I guess your right ,lets go". She said as she dusted herself off.

As they headed back Kagome thought of something.

"Hey sweetie?" Kagome asked as they reached the hut.

"Yeah babe?"

"Have you ever wondered what happened to Kouga?"

"You know actually I do. But I think he's probably fine."

"Yeah I guess your right."

Just then they saw a blur of green and blue racing towards them. Next thing they knew they were flat on there backs each with a little doggy eared child.

"Mommy"! "Daddy"! They yelled at the same time.

"Hello Suki, Daisuke". Said Kagome as she stood up. She looked down at her children and the happiest smile ever appeared on her face. Suki wore a green kimono. She had her fathers ears but everything else looked like her mother. She was now three years old. Daisuke on the other hand looked like a tiny version of his father. He was now two years old. She loved them both so much, and even though the pregnancy had sucked she would do it again in a heart beat.

"Daddy look what I drew!" Suki said happily.

"Its beautiful Suki". He said and she smiled.

"Were they any trouble Sango?" Kagome asked.

"None at all". she answered.

"Well lets get going". Said Inuyasha.

They all said their goodbyes and left.

On the way to their hut Inuyasha could have sworn he smelled wolf. Must be imagining it. He thought.

Just a few feet away perched on a hilltop sat wolf demon leader. "Live happily Kagome". He whispered. His job was over it was time to go home.


End file.
